All-Star Resorts
by ppgFireball
Summary: After weeks of no crime, the All-Stars and some friends take a vacation to luxurious Wuhu Island, but due to StarBoy's curiosity, what seems to be a relaxing vacation turns into an mystery about the missing clock hand. The question is: Who done it?
1. Mail

**Characters:**

 **All-Stars**

 **StarBoy (Age: 14)**

 **Rose (Age: 12)**

 **Armoni (Age: 14)**

 **Thunder (Age: 15)**

 **Supporting Characters**

 **Chubby (Age: 13)**

 **Flame (Age: 13)**

 **Fireball (Age: 13)**

* * *

 _It was a sunny day in the outskirts of Townsville and the All-Star Team was bored. It had been weeks and still no crime afoot._

 **StarBoy:** Ugh...still no crimes?

 **Rose:** *playing Mario Kart 8* Maybe if you don't think about it too much like us, it'll happen.

 _After a little commotion, Armoni finally comes in with the mail._

 **Armoni:** *slams door* NO CHUBBY NO! IT'S MAIL NOT POPTARTS!

 **StarBoy:** I know right, no fighting crime sucks!

 **Armoni:** I'm not talking about that dumbass...Chubby almost ate the mail again. He said he thought they were poptarts!

 **Rose:** Why am I not surprised?

 **Armoni:** Anyway, here's the mail.

 **StarBoy:** *goes through the pile of mail and stops at the one of him being wanted in Townsville for the "Pretty Taco disaster* Uhhhh...*throws it away* *sees a flyer of Taco Bell* I go there too much. *sees a flyer of Wuhu Island* Hmm...what's this...


	2. Flight Mayhem

_The next day,the All-Stars along with Chubby, Fireball, and Flame were rushing to get the warp pipe that lead to Sunshine Airport._

 **StarBoy:** HURRY MOTHERFUCKERS WE'LL BE LATE!

 **Rose:** WE'RE GOING AS FAST AS WE CAN!

 **StarBoy:** WELL NOT FAST ENOUGH!

 **Chubby:** *passes out on the ground* I'll catch up with ya later guys...

 **Fireball:** What is this Wuhu Island anyway? I've never heard of it.

 **Flame:** I've only heard of Delfino Island, the place Sunshine Airport is located. I've been told stories that some strange stuff happened in '02, but those are all myths, VACATION TIME!

 **Armoni:** WARP PIPE'S JUST UP AHEAD!

Meanwhile...

 **Thunder:** *is already on the plane watching vine videos*

 _Not long the others finally arrive at the airport but stop when they see Lakitu hovering in the air. StarBoy looks in horror at three words aimed at him. Lakitu begins the countdown revealing the words "KARMA...A...BITCH" The race starts at the word bitch._

 **StarBoy:** Fuck...

 _The group scrambles past the racers and not getting hit...well except for one..._

 **StarBoy:** *is flat like a pancake* Fine...no more Pretty Tacos.

 _After the inconvenience the group finally makes it to their flight. As the plane takes off, Rose looks out the windows at the racers down below._

 **Rose:** I hope I can join them one day.

 **Chubby:** *down below*

 **StarBoy:** Me too, despite the fact I have bad luck.

 **Chubby:** *is in a kart and has a golden mushroom and flies off the ramp* STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! *crashes through the plane*

 **Rose:** WHAT THE FUCK?!

 **Chubby:** Told you guys I would catch up.


	3. Skydiving

_It had been 8 hours since the had taken off and the group finally reached their destination._

 **Fireball:** Whoa, is that the island?!

 **Rose:** It's beautiful!

 **StarBoy:** IS THAT A VOLCANO?! AHHHH WE'RE GONNA DIE!

 _A lady with dark skin, black eyes walked up to them. She wore her hair in a bun and had a mole on her face._

 **Gwen:** That's Maka Wuhu, the island's volcano, but don't be alarmed, it hasn't erupted in over 200 years.

 **StarBoy: *** sighs of relief*

 **Gwen:** But it's still active.

 **StarBoy:** AHH!

 **Gwen:** May I ask you kids to put these skydiving suits on?

 **Armoni:** Wait? We're skydiving? That may be hard for us because we have superpowers.

 **Gwen:** Not in the Mii world, everybody is pretty much normal...except appearance wise.

 **Thunder:** Isn't there an airport or something?

 **Gwen:** Nope! No airports, as you can see our island has very low budget.

 **Armoni:** *whispers in Flame's ear* That pretty much explains why they're only 2 hotels...

 _The group heads into the changing rooms and put on her their skydiving suits a little bit shaky of the experience they were about to have. They exit the changing rooms even more nervous than they were before._

 **Miguel:** Prepare to jump!

 **StarBoy:** Ladies first, Rose and Fireball.

 **Rose and Fireball:** *sigh and jump out of the plane*

 **Armoni:** Well...StarBoy...this is YOUR vacation...

 **StarBoy:** But I have bad luck and bad Karma!

 **Armoni:** Buuut...you have an invincible star...

 **StarBoy:** I guess you're right...*uses star* LATER BITCHES! *dives out of the plane*

 **Armoni:** WAIT, GIVE ONE TO US TOO! Annnnd...he's gone...Your turn Chubby.

 **Chubby:** *gets stuck in the doorway* Uhh guys...a little help?

 **Armoni:** Gotcha, everybody push!

 **Everyone:** *push Chubby through the doorway and he falls like a weight*

 **Flame:** Well I ain't goin alone. Hold hands everyone?

 **Armoni:** NO. We're all boys do you know weird that would be?

 **Flame:** Just this once? I promise I'll never ask to do it again!

 **Thunder:** Why the fuck you lyin? Why you always lyin? MMM..Oh my God, stop fuckin lyin!

 **Flame:** Shut up...

 **Armoni:** Fine..but **_JUST THIS ONCE._**

 _The three boys hold hands while Armoni is muttering to himself and jump off the plane._

 _Meanwhile with StarBoy..._

 **StarBoy:** Well I'm getting closer to the ground now, might as well get my parachute out...nah. I have my invincible star power so I'll land safe and sound! *he starts falling faster as he gets closer and closer to the ground and once he hits Sugar Sand Beach it feels as if a meteor has hit the Earth* Ow...

 **Rose:** *using her parachute* Now that's what I call a shooting star **!**

 _Well, everyone except Starboy landed safely._

 **Armoni:** Wow StarBoy, even Chubby landed better than you!

 **StarBoy:** SHUT THE FUCK UP!

 _The All-Stars and their friends began to head to Cocoba Hotel to rent their rooms._


End file.
